robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Egg Legion
In Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog ''comics, following the Enerjak Crisis, the Dark Legion was all but dismantled. Enerjak had stripped its members of their cybernetic implants and all their resources, leaving them lost and directionless. Lien-Da - great-great-granddaughter of Grandmaster Dimitri - reached out to Dr. Eggman and proposed an alliance. The Eggman Empire had also suffered staggering losses thanks to Enerjak and was in need of a new army until Eggman could rebuild his Badnik Horde. In exchange for providing them with new cybernetics, the Dark Legion pledged their support to the Eggman Empire, and so the '''Dark Egg Legion '''was founded. Legionization The original Dark Legion consisted solely of Echidnas, but since Dr. Eggman took command of the organisation, it has expanded under his flag and incorporated members of various species across Mobius. Under Eggman's leadership, the Dark Egg Legion forcefully recruits new members rather than just accepting volunteers. All Legionnaires are required to undergo cybernetic enhancement, or '"legionization"' as they call it. In some cases, legionization employs mental programming to strip subjects of their free will, much as Eggman used to do with the Roboticizer before the Bem's mass de-robotization. Though Dr. Eggman has since developed a countermeasure against the de-robotization field surrounding Mobius, many Mobians now possess an immunity to the Roboticizer, forcing Eggman to settle for legionization. Those Legionnaires that have not been programmed face the threat of death if they defy Eggman, who has implanted explosives into every Legionnaire's cybernetics, which the doctor can set off at will. Chapters The Dark Egg Legion is divided into many chapters, each located in different parts of Mobius. Each chapter is led by a Grandmaster and each Grandmaster reports directly to Dr. Eggman himself. Echidna Chapter The Echidna chapter consists of the original Dark Legion who survived Enerjak's rampage and pledged their support to the Eggman Empire. Kommissar Lien-Da made a deal with Eggman hoping to be made the Legion's new Grandmaster, but found out moments later that Dimitri had already pledged the Legion's support to Eggman and had resumed his position as leader. Dimitri's leadership of the chapter would not last, however, as the embittered Lien-Da betrayed and attacked him, damaging the cyborg components that supported him and leaving him to rot in a cargo crate. Lien-Da then assumed the role of Grandmaster and the chapter fell under her command. When the Death Egg attacked the Echidna colony of Albion, Lien-Da's forces were all swiftly disabled by an electrical defense system. Whilst unconscious, the Legionnaires were all rounded up by Thrash the Devil, who used a Warp Ring to banish the Echidnas - Legionnaires or not - to the Twilight Cage, where they would be trapped forever. Northamer Chapter The Northamer chapter of the D.E.L. is comprised primarily of '''Nerbs:' subterranean creatures that have been serving the Eggman Empire since its early days. This chapter of the D.E.L. continuously mines the Northamer continent for precious minerals to fuel Eggman's war machine. They are led by The Foreman. Downunda Chapter The Downunda Chapter consists primarily of platypi and is led by "Duck" Bill Platypus. 'Bill is really a member of the Downunda Freedom Fighters, however, and is working to undermine the Legion with poor leadership. United Federation Chapter Even Mobius' human territories are not safe from the D.E.L.'s reach. So far, only a small number of humans have been legionized and are really more of a surgical strike force rather than a full-on chapter. They are known as the 'Egg Paladins and are commanded by former G.U.N. leader Hugo Brass. Soumerca Chapter The Soumerca Chapter consists of both wolves and cats from the Wolf Pack Nation and the Felidae. This division is co-led by dishonoured Felidae warrior Razorklaw and the Wolf Pack traitor Drago Wolf, who already has a long history of conflict with Sonic and the Freedom Fighters. Efrika Chapter The Efrika Chapter of the D.E.L. is actually a pair of biker gangs united under Eggman sponsorship. Their Grandmaster is Diesel. Great Desert Chapter This chapter of the D.E.L. consists mainly of ex-Robians and outcasts from Sand Blast City. While they serve the Eggman Empire by managing Eggman's Oil Ocean refinery, they sympathize with the Freedom Fighters. They are led by the benevolent Beauregard Rabbot, estranged uncle to the Freedom Fighter Bunnie Rabbot. Orca Chapter A massive pod of orca whales that dominate the oceans of Mobius in Eggman's name. They are commanded by Grandmaster Akhult. Snottingham Chapter The former kingdom of Rob o' the Hedge was, for a time, controlled by Lord Mordred Hood, who is sponsored by Dr. Eggman. He was recently ousted from his throne by the Chaotix, but the true king is presently missing. Dragon Kingdom Chapter The Yagyu Clan - a former house of the Iron Dominion - is now sponsored by Dr. Eggman and forms the Eastern continent's chapter of the D.E.L.. They are led by the 'Bride of the Conquering Storm, '''who is currently the only member of the clan to have been properly legionized. This is bound to change, however, as Eggman recently became aware of this chapter's lack of cybernetics and ordered the entire clan to undergo legionization or suffer the consequences. Post-Super Genesis Wave Following the ''Worlds Collide event, Mobius' history has been radically altered with many events never taking place and others occurring in different ways. Many places and people, including the Dark Egg Legion, have been erased from existence. In the post-Super Genesis Wave world, while the D.E.L. no longer exists, the Eggman Empire is now enforced by the Egg Army which consists of cybernetically enhanced Mobians.Category:Cyborgs Category:Cyberneticists Category:Groups Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) Category:Eggman Empire